


Male!Elsa x Reader - On The Same Level

by Butterfingas



Series: Male!Elsa X Reader [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfingas/pseuds/Butterfingas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is born with with a dangerous power she has not yet learned to control. In fear and grief, she runs away from her destroyed home with no where to go, and is completely alone in the cold, deserted mountains of Arendelle. it is only when she meets a King, with a certain power much like her own, does the reader have a chance of controlling her deadly curse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Male!Elsa x Reader - On The Same Level (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pure fanfiction only. I do not own any of the characters, or the movie of which they came from.

((This story takes place after the events in the movie Frozen))

You had tried oh so hard to conceal it. To keep your dangerous power to yourself. To not feel it, to not let it show. But it had all gotten to be too much.

You stared before you, your face contorted as fat tears streamed down your red cheeks, reflecting the blaze before you. Giant, red flames twisted and danced around what once was your home, engulfing it in a hot prison. The home you grew up in, the home you had spent all those years hiding away from the outside world in, was going to be nothing but glowing embers and suffocating ash in a matter of minutes, and there’s nothing you could do about it. Helplessness took over your shaking body. You clenched your fingers into tight fists as you collapsed to your knees. A ball of fire spread out around you as your knees hit the dry grass, lighting a strange fire circle around your weeping body.

You didn’t mean for this to happen. You never wanted this to happen. Your grandmother’s words still pounded at your mind. The vivid image of her old finger pointed at you, a sour scowl upon her lips as she roared at you.

“You’re a lost cause, ______! You live to cause pain to the ones you love! Hear me and hear me well, ______, you will die alone, knowing that you have hurt everybody that you’ve ever cared about! Your horrible curse will slowly kill you, and when it does, I will spit in disgust on your grave.”

You tried to reach for her, to hold her tight and tell her you were sorry, you didn’t mean to possess such a powerful gift, or as she would call it, a curse, but that uncontrollable flame shot out of your palm, dancing before her face. Your pupils enlarged dramatically as your eyes turned to their usual glowing orange whenever a flame left your body, and your hair turned in a wisping mess of scarlet. You widened your eyes and snapped your fingers shut over your palms, pulling them safely away from her face.

Her face twisted in disgust. You still remember the slap across your cheek. You still remember her trying to protect herself as the flames poured out of your palms, licking the walls and blackening the curtains. She was in the direct path of your uncontrollable stream of fire. You screamed, pulling your hands away again, but it was too late; your flames were fierce as they caught on the fabric of her long dress. She stumbled backwards, trying to smack the flames from her gown. Her old, frail foot slipped from under her as she disappeared backwards into a thick wall of intertwining flames. Her scream was blood-chilling, but died out as the flames consumed her within seconds. She was dead like that. Gone within seconds.

And now here you were, on your knees in a crying mess before your burning home.

You blinked a tear from your eye and looked up. You could feel your red hair dip and waltz around your head, the thick, circle wall of fire around you growing greater in size. Curling your fingers in the dirt and gritting your teeth, you tried to make the flames die down, but your efforts were all in vain. The flames grew higher with your struggles, smoke polluting the night sky and forming a blanket between you and the stars.

You mentally slapped yourself. Your gloves! You reached into your dress pocket, yanking out your titanium gloves and slipping them over your fingers. With a flex of your fingers, the circle flames around you died down immediately, but the house stayed ablaze. You stumbled to a stand and screamed out in frustration, before turning and running. You didn’t know, nor cared where you were going. You just wanted to get out of there.

You ran until your lungs could barely squeeze in your next breath. You ran until your legs wobbled and gave up, collapsing under your tired body. You feel straight onto your stomach, the fall crushing the breath from your chest. You curled up into a tight ball, the hot tears returning and smearing the thick ash that stained your cheeks.

You. You had murdered your own Grandmother. No matter how horrid she was to you over the years, you never wanted this to happen. It was your entire fault. Murder! You were a murderer! You clenched your fists together, trying to ignore the abuse your mind hissed at you. Your titanium gloves began to glow a destructive red under your rigid grasp. Your skin was becoming hotter the more your mind scanned over the events that just took place, but you didn’t care. The heat didn’t bother you at all. You took in a deep breath; you really didn’t need your clothes to catch fire at a time like this. Your breath hitched and a sob escaped your throat as you tried as hard as you could to calm your boiling skin.

After mere minutes of crying and pain, your body started to give up to the stress you had laid upon it; it began to shut down for the night. A tired breath deflated your lungs as you dazed up at the stars. The little specks of light flickered happily around the large moon, bringing much needed content to you. You seemed to forget about all of your problems as you stared up at the breezy night sky, your eyes noticeably becoming heavy. Before you knew it, you began to doze off on the forest floor, your small body vulnerable to any danger lurking within the trees.

You slept until the moon was at its peak in the night sky. You would have slept until it completely disappeared behind the distant mountains, and the sun could make its entrance, but not tonight. The trotting of hooves came to a slow stop around your curled body. There was silence for a moment, until a girl’s voice rung out throughout the forest.

“Hey, sleepy-head?” the voice neared closer to your tired frame with each word. “I would get up if I were you. The wolves come out around this time.”

A small moan escaped your dry lips. You tried to move, but your muscles buckled and whimpered with the effort. You were far too weak to stand. You cracked one eye open and looked up towards the friendly voice. She had messy blonde hair tied into two lazy pigtails that lay down her chest, with a black beanie covering her head. She smiled crookedly down at you, her light brown eyes seeming to glow warmly in the dim moonlight.

“You alright?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at your state.

“Yes,” you croaked. You tried to sit up, but your wobbly arms were too stubborn to hold your weight. You collapsed back down onto your back, a small cloud of dirt spreading out around you as you did. You whimpered in frustration. The stranger’s gentle smile faded into a concerned frown. She crouched down next to you and placed the flickering lantern that she held down into the grass.

“Are you hurt?” she asked, helping you up into a sitting position. You pulled away from her roughly, not wanting her to touch you. You didn’t want another burnt body due to your inconvenient curse. She squinted her eyes at you. “Are you in pain?”

“No, I’m just... I’m just weak,” you trembled, embarrassed by your current state.

“Okay. Sue, help me get this girl up!” she called. Before you had time to even open your mouth to protest, a giant furry face appeared in your view, its giant pink tongue sliding across your face, leaving a gooey trail of saliva to drip from your chin. You grimaced in disgust and tried to wipe your now wet face with your arms.

“Name’s Kristina,” the girl smiled as she clasped your gloves and yanked you to your feet.

“Hey!” you said, pulling your fingers away from her before your gloves had the time to heat up. “Look, you can’t touch me, okay. Please, just leave me be. I’ve got somewhere to go.”

“You were sleeping in the middle of the forest. You don’t have anywhere to go,” she said, a small smirk and a raised eyebrow causing you to clench your teeth.

“I’m okay by myself,” you insisted politely, but it was to no avail. Kristina kept pressing on.

“Come on, at least let me take you back to Arendelle? Where you will be safe?”

“Arendelle?” you repeated bluntly. You remembered the books you read about that kingdom. You remembered when your grandmother’s friends would blab on about that kingdom, and the handsome king that ruled it. Ellias is name? Alex? You didn’t remember, but you do remember the snow storm cause by dark voodoo that happened a couple years ago that almost turned the kingdom to turmoil. But the prince and king worked together to end the raging storm and so on. You used to think of the stories every night; you would think of Prince Andrew and King what’s-his-name working together to end the storm. You would imagine what the King looked like; glossy white hair that was combed back in a messy fashion, and apparently he had the most beautiful blue eyes anyone in the kingdom had even witnessed. You used to think about him one day coming to your bedroom window and saving you from your wicked grandmother, and you would become his Queen and exile your wicked grandmother from the whole damn country. Stupid romancy bullshit like that got you through some tough times.

“Yup,” Kristina interrupted your deep thoughts. You blinked away your blurry vision and your eyes connected with hers.

“Thank you for your help, but I’m going to stay here.”

“You know that’s not going to happen,” she said, leaning against her pet reindeer. Her shoulder disappeared into its jungle of fur as she continued to stare at you. “I’m not gonn’ leave you out here alone. So come on, hope on Sue.”

You stared blankly at her. You didn’t know what to do. You didn’t want to hurt her, or anyone for that manner, but you couldn’t just stay out here. You had nowhere to go, and maybe she could help you? It did take a while for your titanium gloves to heat up, and your skin only boiled when you were frustrated or furious so everything should be okay, right? Just don’t let the two f’s creep up on you. Furious and frustrated. They must not over take you.

“Okay,” you said, giving up. She motioned you to follow her with her fingers. You did as she asked, stepping around the sled filled with large blocks of square ice and stood next to Sue, the large reindeer. You leaned against it for support as Kristina propped you onto its furry back. You acknowledged her great strength with a dip of the head as you grabbed Sue’s giant horns for support, praying that your gloves weren’t too hot. Kristina scrambled up on top of Sue and sat happily behind you, her pelvis pressed up against your behind. You pursed your lips awkwardly as you shuffled forward up Sue’s back.

“So, what’s your name?” she asked as Sue began to trot down the steep hill. You both bobbed rhythmically with the steps and raised back of the over-sized horse.

“I’m _______,” you replied, leaning forward into the Sue’s furry neck. You didn’t even bother to listen to her rumblings and questions, or worry about where she was taking you. Your consciousness escaped your body and you were limp in minutes, gentle snores vibrating from your lips.


	2. Male!Elsa x Reader - On The Same Level (Part 2)

You awoke with a start, the thundering sound of hooves against brick and the fierce gasps of a beast filling your mind. You wet your lips and blinked into the pile of fur that you lay upon. Feebly, you began to lift your face from the fur, your exhausted eyes scanning the spacious streets around you. The town was fairly clean, and its citizen smiled as you passed. You gradually sat up, your hands disappearing into the fluffy neck of the beast as they held your upper body weight. You blinked once more, trying to recall where you were and why you were here. It was then when all the horrible memories from the night before flooded into your mind at once. It was too much for you. Your palms crashed into your temples as you screamed out loud.

The reindeer’s hooves screeched to a halt and Kristina gripped your shoulders, tilting your upper body so she could view your twisted face. Thick ash still stained your cheeks and lips and your hair was an utter mess. You must look like death.

“We’re almost there, just hold up for a minute,” Kristina spoke, sitting you up as the reindeer began to take off.

“Where?” you muttered, your voice thick with confusion.

“My... well, my house,” she answered. A tired sigh escaped your lips as you rubbed your eyes through your gloves, not bothering to protest. In fact, you were extremely hungry and tired, and some delicious food and a soft bed sounded like the most amazing thing right now. It must have been quite early in the morning as the sun was just beginning to slowly rise from behind the distant hills, replacing its darker sister that you had looked up at for so many nights. Its heat radiated down on the kingdom, warming your back and cheeks. You lifted your cheeks to the comforting light, smiling gently as the warmth distracted you from your current state.

You looked around at the people you passed as they hurried from street to street, going on with their daily business. You watched shop owners opening their stalls for the day, their eyes warm and content with a good night’s sleep. You couldn’t help but smile at the vivacious children that littered the busy streets. They called to one another as they laughed and ran around, nothing but bliss in their young, innocent minds.

“Almost there,” Kristina repeated her earlier words. She sounded just as tired as you did. Well, a night of travelling and collecting ice must have been a tiring job, and you did feel a small spark of guilt in your gut. She was ignoring her melting ice so she could get to safety. You were rather flattered. You looked up as the reindeer, Sue, came to the edge of a bridge. Kristina nodded at the stern looking guards before beginning to ride again, a gentle smile upon her lips as she looked up at her home.

Home? You wouldn’t quite call it a home. It was more like, how you say, a giant castle, littered with guards and workers. You sat up straight and looked on with awe at the marvellous structure, your mouth slowly falling agape.

“This is your home?” you called back to her. “Are you royalty?”

You felt her booming laughter vibrate through your body. You scrunched your nose at her response.

“Yes, this is my home. Am I royalty? Far from it! I’m married into the line,” she beamed from behind you. You frowned.

“Are you married to the King?” you questioned as Sue came to a graceful stop before the giant castle entrance. With a few nods exchanged between Kristina and the guards, the colossal doors began to gradually creak open, its hinges screaming in protest. You sat up and peered over Sue’s horns to get a better view of what those huge walls concealed behind them.

“King Elias? No, I’m married to Prince Andrew,” she chimed as you entered through the now open doors. Citizens began to pour into the royal courtyard around you, seeming to laugh and cheer in utter excitement. You span around and glared at Kristina in disbelief. There is no way that she was The Duchess of Arendelle! She was an ice trader!

“You don’t believe me,” she said, her smile dropping and her eyes narrowing. She looked genuinely pissed off, which you did not mean to happen.

“No... it’s just surprising I guess,” you muttered as you turned back around and watched the mass crowd of people giggle and hold hands in anticipation. The cheerful atmosphere seemed to raise your spirits ever so slightly. “What’s happening?” you asked, your eyes wide as you watched everyone gather together. Kristina smirked at your question.

“Today’s Sunday. King’s coming out today to freeze the courtyard so everyone can skate. It’s like a fun tradition,” Kristina answered.

“Freeze the courtyard?” you stammered in disbelief.

“Yeah! And if yet again you don’t believe me,” she said with a crooked smile, her eyes still squinted at you, “go ahead and watch.”

She motioned her brown eyes towards a man dressed in a stunning light blue outfit. He wore white silk under a darker shade of blue vest, blue pants and an amazing long cape flowing from his back. He looked like a God. He was so majestic with the way he smiled and waved, revealing his straight pearly whites and cute dimples that dented his silk-like pale skin. He ran his long fingers through his slicked back white hair, positioning any stray hairs into place as he smiled at the towns’ children that ran around his feet.

“Are you ready?” he asked, his voice echoing throughout the courtyard. His voice was gentle with a tinge of shyness, but still held that attractive masculinity that made your frame shiver. He was answered by a cheering crowd and clapping hands. With a crooked smile, he nodded at the crowd and looked down to his palms. His electric blue eyes immediately became stern as he concentrated on his fingers as they began to twitch and move. He rolled his hands around one another, as if forming an invisible ball. His jaw line looked so sharp and masculine as he pursed his lips in pure concentration. That invisible ball between his hands did not stay invisible for long, and before you knew it there was a pulsating snow ball glowing within his moving palms.

You leaned further towards him on Sue’s back, completely captivated by his power. He looked up, his gentle smile returning as he straightened his arms out and flexed his fingers. A blue carpet began to rapidly form, growing from his feet, echoing the familiar sound of ice cracking. You stared down in disbelief as the stiff ice made its way towards you, carrying on under Sue’s hooves and filling the entire royal courtyard with a floor of ice.

The citizens of Arendelle made all kind of noises of joy and glee and they glided over the ice with their shoes, some even performing some impressive tricks. Kristina took a peak at your face and was delighted with your shocked reaction.

“Told you! Pretty impressive, right?” she chuckled as Sue began to clumsily skate towards The King.

“Yeah,” you responded weakly, watching your gloved fingers flex. That man, Elias, had so much power. A power that could hurt, harm and even kill someone, but he knew how to contain it. You clenched your fists together and gritted your teeth. You felt a tinge jealousy towards the King ignite in your heart. You wish people liked your curse. Your curse was nothing but death and destruction.

You looked up from your clenched fists, only to meet the King's friendly blue eyes unexpectedly close to your body. You gasped in surprise and flinched back, meeting a dip in Sue’s back and losing your balance. You didn’t mean to be so jumpy, twitchy, and frankly, stupid. Bad things like this always seem to happen to you.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. You began to fall backwards off of the back of Sue. Kristina called out and tried to grab your hand, but with a slight miscalculation and a slip, your glove was ripped off of your hands, revealing your skin to the warm air. You knew what was going to happen next. No matter how brief your fall was, you knew what havoc your unsheathed fingers would cause.

Your bare fingers slapped against the ice as your body hit the floor. You cried out in both pain and fear as a hot electric spark erupted from your very core, spreading throughout your body. Your eyes flashed and fiercely glowed orange and your hair ignited into a furious mess of wisping red hair. Like an explosion, the heat blasted through your fingers and palms and into the ice that they crashed upon. It happened to quickly as the orange heat illuminated ice into a terrifying glow of orange and red.

Skaters halted as they watched the ice below their feet glow and wisp like the Northern Lights. Suddenly, the ice began to sink and crack, causing the skater’s feet to disappear into a large puddle of warm water. The whole courtyard, once covered in beautiful ice, had now melted into a slushy mess.

People yelled as they tried to lift their feet and dresses from the water, frightened by the witchcraft that had radiated from your fingers. You sat up quickly, your body soaked as you looked around at the venom filled faces of the now wet towns’ people. Everyone was staring at you in disbelief, including King Elias. You had ruined their fun. Your hair fell to its usually place, no longer glowing. Your pupils also gradually squeezed to a natural size, the orange in your eyes fading out.

Your panicked eyes connected with the King’s. You saw no hate, no disgust, and no resentment. His eyes... they were attentive. He seemed to be fascinated by you. His pink lips opened as he was about to speak, but you cut him off. You turned and ran through the sludge of water, desperate to get away.

“Stop your running!” King Elias called out. The guards at the entrance stood together before you, blocking your escape, and you could tell by the scowls upon their lips that they were going to hurt you for going against their King. They prepared their weapons, standing in a stern position, their sharp weapons aimed towards your body.

“Stand down!” King Elias growled. The guards’ scowls dropped from their faces as they slacked their weapons, stepping out of your way. You clenched your teeth and ran past them, fear overtaking your body. Here you were, yet again running from your problems.

“Why do you run?!” you heard a voice call behind you. King Elias, he stood at the enormous entrance of the castle, watching you run along the bridge to the town, away from the castle and his voice. “Halt and let me speak!”

“I am cursed!” you cried back between breaths, coming to a halt and whipping around to face him. Kristina stood beside him, her face sympathetic. “I do not want to hurt anyone! Please... let me go!”

King Elias strode towards you, his teeth were clench and his eyes were fixed against yours. His sharp jaw line and masculine features made your heart race, but his cape and crown reminded you that he was the King of this country, his authority much higher than your pity self. A man appeared from behind Kristina, his face freckled and his hair a light ginger. You guessed he was Prince Andrew, Kristina’s husband.

“Elias!” Prince Andrew called, stepping out from behind Kristina. “Brother, what are you doing?”

King Elias’ eyes softened as he heard his brother’s voice, as if it called him from his trance, but his eyes never left yours and he came to a stop in front of your body. His shoulders were broad and his tensed and you could see the muscles bulge from jaw line and neck. You both stared at each other for a moment, his eyes fixated against yours. The stories that your grandmother told were true, and even up close this man had a face of an angel. It was only until you remembered that he was a King did you step back and look down, blinking away the hypnotized state you were just in.

Prince Andrew stepped in next to his older brother and looked at you. His eyes were not as piercing as his brother’s, and seemed to have a gentle green hue to them.

“Why do you run?” Elias ordered. He twitched his jaw, maybe noticing that his tone was a bit too harsh. He wanted to prove to you that you shouldn’t be afraid of him. He was amazed by your power as it was the exact opposite to his. He wanted to learn more about it and about you.

You swallowed, his question embarrassing you. To be honest, you were afraid. Terrified. You thought he was going to behead you, but knowing you, you like to over-exaggerate pretty much everything. You flexed your ungloved fingers, your mouth dropping and eyes widening. Your glove!

“I need my glove!” you cried out, looking over Prince Andrew’s shoulder at Kristina, who was casually making her way towards the group. She held your titanium glove tightly in her grip. You idiotically reached forward with your unsheathed hand, yet again causing problems that you really did not mean to cause. A flame burst out of your palm like a volcano, dancing through the air towards Kristina. You flinched, preparing yourself for the heart wrenching screams of pain, but they did not come.

King Elias threw his hand up, a shot of ice and snow erupting from his pale palms and crashing into your stream of heat and fire. The two elements met, turning an incredible glow of purple that swirled and sparked. The new purple element spewed up into the crisp sky, erupting like a firework.

“Woah!” Kristina and Andrew exclaimed together, watching the illuminated purple element spread out throughout the sky like an amazing show. You looked up as well, but Elias did not. He continued to gaze at your features.

“You are afraid,” he said. All three of you looked down as Elias spoke. “You are afraid. You are trying conceal your great power, thinking there is no way out.”

You looked at Elias as he took your glove from Kristina and held it out to you. You gulped and eyed his hand, haltingly reaching forward to grab it. Your fingers rubbed up against the King’s, and it was like an electric shock of pleasure running up your arm. Elias felt it too, his eyes closing briefly and a small noise escaping his lips. You clutched your glove and pulled away quickly to slip it on your fingers.

“Yes, I am afraid. One person has already been... harmed under my curse,” you stuttered, “and I don’t want to hurt anyone else.”

“Stay with me,” Elias spoke, pursing his lips tightly as if he was embarrassed by his own words. “I can help you control this gift.”

“Curse,” you muttered. “It’s no gift. It’s a curse.”

Elias took a step closer to you, his piercing blue eyes now soft and sympathetic. “It is no curse what you have. You have a special power, as do I, and we must learn to control and use it for good. I will teach you to do this if you... stay here with me.”

Learn to control this power? Use it for good? That did sound like a good plan. Maybe you could use this curse, er, gift to help people? Just like you’ve always wanted to do.

“What is your name?” King Elias asked you.

“_______,” you answered. Elias smiled down at you.

“Do you accept my offer, ______?”

“Yes, King Elias.”

“Perfect! We shall begin at noon!”


	3. Male!Elsa x Reader - On The Same Level (Part 3)

The enormous corridors of the castle were warm busy, with many paintings and ornaments carefully placed along the walls which gave it an inviting look, but didn’t take away the fact that you were inside the royal palace. You followed anxiously behind the King, too afraid to make eye contact with the stern looking guards that looked you up and down with intimidating stares as you passed. The sun filtered its way through the colossal glass windows, painting your exhausted face with an illuminating light and causing you to squint. The only sound now was the rhythmic tap of the King’s and your feet combined echoing through the hallways.

You stepped with your back straight and your eyes focused, absorbing the image of the man that strode before you. His masculine shoulders dipped with each step, and you watched the fabric of his clothes crinkle with his muscles and movements. A few stray white hairs had escaped from the King’s head and lay lazily over his forehead. He quickly combed them back with his pale fingers, before turning to face you.

“Here is where you will get cleaned up,” he said, motioning towards the closed door. You dipped your head in response, remembering the dirty ash that stained your cheeks. Elias’ lips twitched into a friendly smile. “A maid will be in there to help you.”

You nodded and with a small thank you and turned to enter the room, but a firm hand on your shoulder stopped you. You craned your head towards the King, your eyes connecting with his. His pupils seemed to enlarge ever so slightly as your line of sight connected, sending a chill down your spine. Or, maybe, it was his power radiating from his hand?

“And leave those gloves on, _______. We’ll be dealing with them later,” he said, his voice coated with a friendly tone. You couldn’t help but smile at him.

“Okay, Your Highness,” you responded. You didn’t like the feeling when his smile dropped, but his ice-looking eyes still had a warm glow to them.

“Please, ______, call me Elias,” he smirked. He gave your shoulder a light squeeze, before finally letting go and allowing you continue on your journey to the bath.

You had to admit, it was embarrassing being stripped down by other woman and place in a hot bath. As soon as your skin collided with the hot bath water, the swirling, steamy liquid turned a filthy grey. A maid pulled a face at your shameful state, before pulling out a fluffy brush and towel and scrubbing you down. You were sure she scrapped some of your skin right off with her hard scrub, but it was nice to finally be clean. In all honesty, you hadn’t had a hot bath in months. Not everyone had the same privileges as The Great King Elias himself.

The maid’s skinny fingers jabbed and poked at your skull as she scrubbed your hair clean, her unyielding grip ripping your fine hairs from your scalp. You contorted your face as she poured the now luke-warm water over your head, the shower collecting all the bubbles that danced on your head.

With your clean self finally out of the bath, the maids grabbed and pulled at your hair, brushing all the knots and curls that you had grown accustom to all these years. You grit your teeth as they harshly ripped and pulled your poor hair. Your scalp felt like it was going to rip right off if they pulled another hair out. After what seemed like hours of pain, your hair was finally brushed and clean, tied back into an appealing French braid.  
You stared at yourself in the slightly cracked mirror, your fingers massaging your gloved palm. You hadn’t seen yourself so clean and done up in years, it looked strange to you. You weren’t used to looking so... nice.

You were dressed back into your now clean leather huntress wear, refusing to wear the silk dresses that the maids offered. Too flammable. Too dangerous.

Finally, after minutes of stubborn arguing about clothing, there was a knock upon the door. You breathed out a sigh of relief as the King appeared in the doorway, his familiar warm smile still painted across his face. You could finally escape the rough grasp of these maids. You stood to face him and tried to return his friendly smile, but it came out more awkward than expected. The King’s smile dropped ever so slightly as his eyes flickered up and down your now clean body, his light brows coming down into a concentrated frown.

You fingered a stray piece of hair back behind your ear and broke eye contact with the King, turning your body away from King Elias’ stare. The King’s stare returned to your face and he shook his head, his pink lips slightly parted in awe.

“I’m sorry, I do not mean to stare. This is just the first time I’ve seen your face properly,” Elias remarked, “it’s nice.” Elias blinked and unfocused his eyes, as if he was thinking about what words unexpectedly escaped his lips. His nose twitched and crinkled as he pursued his pink lips and looked to his feet. You could almost swear there was a sponge of pink spreading on his pale cheeks.

“Oh, thank you,” you smiled awkwardly, your voice raised with a chuckle. You flexed your gloved fingers and brought them to your face. Elias seemed to get the idea.

“Shall we begin?” he asked. You nodded with anticipation, a real smile now spreading across your face. Elias breathed a laugh out his nose, before motioning you with his finger to follow him. You cracked your fingers and rubbed your palms together as you followed the blonde man, a small tinge of nervousness stabbing at your gut. What if you couldn’t do it? What if you hurt him? What if... you killed him?

You began to make yourself anxious. A small bead of sweat travelled from your brow to your cheek, which you quickly flicked away before Elias could see. You followed him out to a small courtyard. You bit down on your lip, remembering how you had flooded the other main courtyard with your stupid actions.

“We shall practice here. Alone, might I add, so do not worry about anybody watching you but me.” Elias turned to you. He looked so fierce and dominate over you; you felt so small and feeble standing before him.

“Okay,” you replied, tensing your jaw and straightening your back.

“Now, remove your gloves,” he said. You blinked at him, your bottom jaw dropping ever so slightly.

“Now? So soon?!” you rushed, your anxiety returning. You could feel your hands heating up upon hearing about their escape. King Elias nodded, flexing his own fingers and raising his palm. With a flick of his wrist, a burst of cold and ice danced from his palm into the air. You felt the cold air brush past your cheeks as the ice disappeared.

“You must feel your power. Do not be afraid of it. You are the one who creates the flames. Do not let the power control you; you must control it.”

You stared at your gloved palm, taking in each word he said carefully. King Elias took a step closer to you.

“Do not be afraid, ______. You will not harm me,” he smiled down at you. You pursed your lips and pointed your fingers, your other hand reaching for the tips of your glove.

“Do not be afraid,” you whispered as you clenched your gloved fingertips. You began to slide the titanium from your hand, but your increasing breath stopped you. You pulled the glove back down over your hand and looked up at the King, your face twisting in fear.

“How? How do I not be afraid? I am always afraid!”

“Okay. I see what we must work on first,” the King said, a calm smile never leaving his face. “We must take control of this fear.”

“B-but how?” you stuttered. The King motioned your with his pale fingers.

“Come sit,” he said. “Fear is a strong emotion, and it tends to complete take over your body. Trust me, I know. I used to be just like you, ______.”

“Really?” you asked as you sat before him on a seat conveniently placed in the court yard.

“Yes. Do you remember that raging winter that took over two summers ago?” he chuckled deeply. You watched his pale cheeks dimple with his smile.

“Oh yeah, and you and your brother worked together to defeat the dark voodoo!” You blinked and thought for a moment, realization taking over. “Hold on. W-was that you that caused that winter? Your powers?”

Elias dipped his head at you, his white teeth nibbling his gentle pink lips.

“Yes, that was me. Did you see how afraid I was? I caused the entire kingdom to freeze, and if everybody died, it would be my entire fault,” he said. You gulped at his words, your throat burning as fear ripped at your gut. “But my brother helped me control my fear, and I ended up unfreezing the entire Kingdom.”

“Woah,” you breathed, your eyes wide with awe. There was a silence between the two of you as you watched each other. Elias eyes seemed to glaze over with a sort of pride at your reaction, his jaw tensing and giving him a masculine glow. Suddenly, he cleared his throat, breaking the silence and turning his eyes away.

“Breathing is very important,” he said quickly. “Breathing changes when we are feeling anxious. We tend to take short, quick, shallow breaths that can gradually add to our fear. I want you to copy me, _______.”

“Okay.”

“Take in a slow breath in through the nose, breathing into here,” he said, tapping on his hard lower belly. You copied him and tensed your shoulders, drawing in a long breath through your nostrils and holding it in your gut. The King’s hands reached out ran along your shoulders.

“Relax. There must be no tension,” he said, his face noticeably leaning in closer. You tried to relax as his dark pupils burrowed into your own. “Now, you must hold this breath in your lower stomach for about 2 clicks of a finger.”

You held the breath inside as he lifted his hand and flicked his wrist, his fingers clicking twice. “Now exhale slowly through your mouth for about three clicks.”

You did as he asked and released your breath calmly. You had to admit, this breathing technique worked quite well. You could feel the beats of your heart calm as you repeated each step, your smile growing with each breath.

“Good, good,” the King smirked, gently breaking you from your calm trance. “How do you feel?”

“I feel... nice. I don’t think I’ve ever felt this calm before,” you sighed happily. The King seemed jubilant with your response. He clapped his hands excitingly as a burst of laughter rocketed out of his mouth.

“Good! See, this is a good start!” he cheered, leaning forward in his chair and clutching your hands. You flinched and inhaled a sharp breath, your heat beginning to contract faster within your chest, pumping fear through your veins. Elias noticed this but kept his grip on your gloved hands.

“Breathe, _______. Whenever you feel that stab in your gut I want you to breathe the way I just showed you.”

You did as he asked and repeated the earlier steps, the gentle breaths soothing your beating heart and destroying all fear that writhed within your veins. Here you were, tranquilly holding the King’s hands. This was a colossal step for you and you couldn’t help but feel proud. You pursed your lips and palmed at your eyes, feeling stupid for the tears the collected in your eyes.

You and the King practiced for what seemed like hours, taking control of your breathing and working on keeping you calm.

As the lesson came to an end, Elias head slanted as he watched you, his eyes warm and joyous. “You should very proud, _______. I want you to practice this breathing technique every morning when you wake up, and every night when you are ready in bed.” You nodded at him and sat up straight, having the courage to take his hand in yours again. The King smirked down at his entwined fingers upon your lap.

“Now, are you hungry?”

“Are we done now?” you asked, a little disappointed.

“For today, yes. I want you to work on your breathing and controlling your fear.”

“Uh, sure, I guess I’m a little hungry,” you said awkwardly.

“Perfect. Come along,” Elias chimed, untangling his hands from yours and stepping up from his seat. You followed him, your gut growling at you for forgetting about it for so long. To be honest, you were starving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You lay in the large bed, your frame positioned dead center of the waves of soft sheets and blankets. Your stomach moaned in pleasure as it digested your dinner. A yawn escaped your lips as you rubbed your eyes, your tired body begging for rest. You practiced your breathing first, before losing consciousness mid-breath.

You dreamt about many things that night.What you will be practicing tomorrow, what you had for dinner, and of course, King Elias.


	4. Male!Elsa x Reader - On The Same Level (Part 4)

The warmth of the morning sun filtered its way through the fabric of the curtains, illuminating your face and warming your cheeks. A content yawn escaped your lips as you stretched, feeling your chest rise and fall. You lay tangled in the silk sheets, your eyes glued to the ceiling, nothing crossing your mind. It was just blissful nothing, something that your over-worked, stressed body needed more of.

A knock on the door interrupted you from your thoughts. You called out for the person to enter and quickly pushed the stray hairs from your face, sitting up to meet the guest. Kristina entered the bedroom with a confident smile, her brown eyes glowing along with her hair from the morning sun.

“You must be hungry. Breakfast?” she smirked, taking a stand next to your over-sized bed. You nodded, pulling the sheets off your body. The sound of skin meeting wood as you stood was interrupted by Kristina’s rant about what was on the menu for breakfast. She turned her back to you and crossed her arms over her large breasts as you changed into your day clothes. You brushed through your hair with your gloved hands before standing next to Kristina.

“That all sounds delicious, but I’d rather just have bread and some fruit, thank you,” you stated politely. She side glared at you, raising an eyebrow. You continued to brush through your hair with your finger, trying your hardest to remove the unruly tangles.  
“Do I look okay, Kristina?” you asked. You bit your lip and turned to her, your brows arched in worry. Kristina snorted and wrapped her arm around your shoulder, guiding you towards the large doors at the end of the hall.

“You look fine, ______. Who you trying to impress anyway?” she remarked. You snorted.  
“No one! I just want to look at least half decent. I’m with royalty after all,” you sighed. You so were not trying to impress anyone, right? Of course not! You bit your lip even harder, a small tinge in your gut yelling at you to stop lying to yourself.

The large doors flung open without a crack. Two maids smiled at you as they held their side of the door. You couldn’t help but feel nervous as Kristina removed her arm from your shoulder, leaving you to stand dead center of the doorway. You looked down at your feet, trying your hardest not to make eye contact with the King. You did not know why you felt so nervous and you tried you with everything you had to get rid of the piercing feeling, but it fought back fiercely, staying put inside your chest. 

“______ is hungry as a reindeer! She told me she wants everything you have to offer!” Kristina giggled as she took a seat next to Prince Andrew. They exchanged a lazy morning kiss as the maids rushed you to your seat. They began to fill your plate with everything on the table. Eggs, various meats and breads, and many colourful fruits that you did not know existed. You licked your lips and traded a glare to Kristina, before grabbing an apple and taking a big bite from its red side. Your nostrils fleered as the sweet juice and crunchy flesh touched your tongue. You hadn’t had an apple in a while as your grandmother could ill afford it, but you thanked God that you were able to taste its sweet juicy extract again.

You dared to take a glimpse up at the King. You quickly wiped the sticky apple juice from your lips as your eyes met. King Elias’ lips tugged up into a pleasant smile, his fingers giving a small wave. You couldn’t help but bite your lip as he tilted his head, his eyes half lidded as his lips mouthed a drowsy good morning . He looked so sleepy, and you thought it was adorable to see the King of the country in such a state. You returned the smile from halfway across the table.

You ate a piece of bread, the creamy yellow butter making you sigh in satisfaction. The fluffy bread and chewy crust were as delightful. You hadn’t eaten unstale bread in what seemed like a life time, and don’t even get started on how often you got to eat butter.

“So ______,” Prince Andrew said as he swallowed his mouthful of fresh buttered bread. “Where are you from?” He flashed you a friendly smile, his pink freckled cheeks dimpling. He had the same sort of facial structure as his royal brother, but his vibrant red hair and flushed red skin made it easy to tell the two brothers apart.

“Uh,” you said feebly, “My family is from the north face of the mountain. I live up there with my Grandmother. I decided to, well, move away.”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Prince Andrew began to speak with caution. “What happened to you yesterday?”

Your gaze dropped immediately to your lap. King Elias cleared his throat, shooting his brother a look before standing.

“_____? If you have finished your meal I would like to begin our training.” King Elias voice was strong, but his face still was warm. You pursed your lips, giving the King a sharp nod. You followed behind Elias as he led you from the dining room to the huge doors that led into the courtyard.

“I apologize for my brother. He is quite nosy at times,” the King snorted, a reminisce smile upon his lips. You couldn’t help but feel a slight tinge of envy at Elias; he seemed to always have no trouble smiling. He seemed so happy all the time, and that was something you struggled with.

“No it’s okay. I-I could tell you if you want,” you whispered as you both took your seats in the center of the courtyard. King Elias turned to you and placed a gentle hand on your shoulder, his smile reassuring.

“Only if you feel comfortable.”

You rhythmically tapped your fingers on your thighs, not daring to make eye contact with the King as you began your story.

“I grew up with my grandmother on the North face of the mountain. She was, well, she was a bit abusive. She didn’t like my curse-“

“Gift,” Elias interrupted. You lifted your gaze to the king as he continued. “You have a gift, remember? It is no curse.” You nodded shyly, your look dropping back to your feet, away from his electric ice-blue eyes.

“We had an argument about my... gift. She hated it with everything she had. She made me hate it!” your voice was beginning to turn sour. You gritted your teeth and crinkled your nose at the thought that she was the cause of all your stress. It was because of her that you live everyday in fear. “She tried to slap me but I raised my hands to protect myself. It just happened. She caught fire and-“

You lifted your tear-brimming eyes to meet Elias’ worried stare, “I didn’t mean to! I didn’t want to do it! It wasn’t my fault...”

You slouched over, a mess of tears and pain. Elias’ reacted quick; he lifted your chin and stared straight into your watery orbs. His jaw was tense as he spoke.

“It is not your fault, _____. You take my word on that. Even though she was your Grandmother, and I’m sure you loved her, you need toxic people like that out of your life. She was not doing you any good, in fact, from what I hear she was making you worse.”

You sniffled, wiping the fat tears that tattooed your cheeks, but they kept coming in a steady, salty stream.

“I’m sorry,” you cried. Without another word, King Elias took you in his arms, allowing you to weep into his chest. The embrace had no awkwardness to it; it was just reassurance. He ran his fingers tenderly through your straggled hair, gently whispering happy thoughts to you. You felt so safe and secure in his arms. His skin was so soft and delicate as it brushed past your wet cheeks. He had a crisp sent to his skin that made your fingers curl.

When the tears had finally receded Elias carefully gripped your chin and raised you to eye level. His piercing eyes met yours, sending a pleasant cold chill down your spine. The two of you remained completely still, boring into each other’s eyes. You stole a peek at his pine pink lips. They were slightly parted and soft looking. You couldn’t help but imagine what they would taste like against yours.

“Do not be sorry, ______. We all cry sometimes; it’s good to cry,” he said, his pink lips moving with each word he pronounced. Elias cleared his throat and sat up straight.  
“Shall we begin?” he asked firmly, but his voice wobbled in the slightest.

“Yeah okay,” you tried to say professionally. Had he been in the same state as you? Was he hypnotized as you were? Was he trying his hardest not to lean forward and press his silk-like lips against your quivering skin?

You shook of the thought and listened to Elias as he gave the next instruction of your training.

Throughout the day the two of you practiced the breathing technique. You had learned many different things on how to control your fear, which gave you a small push of confident closer to removing your glove. But despite all this though, you still were not ready to remove it.

“I’m sorry,” you mumbled as the two of you made your way towards the castle again. The orange sun was beginning to fall behind the distance hills, illuminating the clouds a glowing red.

“For what?” Elias questioned, giving the guards a gentle nod as they opened the courtyard door to the castle.

“I’m taking so long to remove my glove,” you said, lifted your hand and flexed your metal-gloved fingers.

“You apologize too much,” Elias snorted with a grin.

“Sorry,” you said quickly.

“Ah!” Elias chuckled, playfully poking your ribs. You shrieked with laughter and smacked his relentless finger away.

“I see you two have warmed up to each other quite nicely!” Prince Andrew called from behind the two of you. You spun around and smiled awkwardly at the freckle faced Prince.

“Dinner is ready. Come get it while you can! Kristina’s hungry!” Andrew laughed, motioning you both to follow.

“We better move then!” Elias chuckled, taking your gloved hand in his larger hand and guiding you to the dining room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There you were, you palms pointed at your fragile Grandmother. Fire spewed out of your ungloved palms and licked at your Grandmother’s face. You watched her face graphically melt, her jaw falling to the floor, her eyeballs melting into white goo at her feet. Her scream was blood-curdling as she screamed for you to stop. You couldn’t move your hands away as they continued to let out a steady line of inferno. You could only scream.

Your eyes snapped open, a scream echoing from your throat. You gripped the sheets in the dark as the scream died down, the tears returning to your eyes. You felt ill, afraid and disturbed. You couldn’t stop the disgusting acid that pushed past your lips onto the sheets that covered your shivering body. You sobbed as your dinner continued to leave your stomach in painful heaves.

Elias. You wanted Elias.

You felt intoxicated stepping up from your bed. You wobbled towards the door, opening it with a pathetic pull and stepping into the lit corridor. Guards were scattered down the edge of the corridor, staring straight ahead into some sort of abyss. The closest guard to you was the only one to turn his head towards your shivering frame.

“What is it you need, My Lady?” the guard inquired. You rubbed your forehead, the taste of sick in your mouth making you feel queasy again.

“King Elias. I want to see the King,” you murmured, your voice just above a whisper. The guard shook his head.

“My apologies, My Lady, but the King is resting and must be left at peace,” he stated. With a whimper, the tears began wet your cheeks again. Prince Andrew’s sleepy head appeared from his room next to yours. His tired eyes met yours with a gasp.

“______! Are you alright!?” Andrew cried, running to your wobbly frame. You sniffed and shook your head, feeling rather pathetic, much like a child.

“I-I want to see Elias, but they said I can’t,” you groaned.

“Get the King,” Andrew said sharply to one of the guards. The guard nodded quickly and left quickly, disappearing into a room down the hall. Within an instant the king was following behind the guard, his usual sleeked back hair messy in parts over his forehead. He wore an ice coloured robe that covered his bare chest and long woolen pants.

“______?” he called, kneeling down before you. You couldn’t help but feel embarrassed when Andrew peeked into your room.

“She’s been sick. Could I get some maids up here to clean this, please?” Andrew called out. Elias gave you a worried look.

“I dreamed of my grandmother, and i-it was bad,” your voice trembled on each word, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be sick.” Elias’ smiled warmly, giving your ribs a gentle but cheeky poke.

“You apologize too much. There is nothing to be sorry about,” the King joked. He helped you to a stand. “Would you like to sleep in my chambers tonight?”

“Yes, that would be nice,” you swallowed. There was no flirting involved, Elias was worried for you and you were terrified. You both could not be more relieved when you climbed into his massive bed next to him. There was no awkwardness, just friendliness, warmth and security.

You just couldn’t get the disturbed feeling out of your gut, but when Elias began to tell you the story about the brave little girl with the fire power; you began to feel safe, the disturbance leaving your body with each breath. You lost consciousness just at the end of the story, just when the fire girl finds her true love.


	5. Chapter 5

~Elias’ Point Of View~

I awoke with a sleepy start. The sun was just beginning to make its appearance over the Eastern hills, signalling dawn. I let out a drowsy yawn, rubbing my freshly awoken eyes. There was no time to sleep in today as there was much work to do. Trouble was brewing in the West.

They resented me as their King, wanting to break off from my Kingdom with their own form of rules and governing. The loss of land would be a catastrophic stab to my country’s coin purse, so I had to do everything in my power to prevent this from happening.   
All headache-worthy stuff really. My father made it look so easy.

I sat up, my bed-hair flopping lazily over my forehead. I clasp the hair in my palms and scratch my scalp in an attempt to flatten the blonde mess upon my head. I notice _____ still sound asleep next to my slouched frame, her hair flowing around her as rays do from the sun. She had had such a rough night; I sure hope she is feeling better now. I didn’t like to see her in such distress. I reach to touch the kink in her delicate hair, before curling my fingers away and sighing.

I stared at her for a moment longer, before quietly climbing out of my bed with a silent stretch. I changed into my day uniform in the privacy of my changing curtain, ready just before the sun had fully climbed over the Eastern hills.

I couldn’t help but steal another glance at the snoozing mystery in my bed as I fixed my cuffs. I watched her chest rise and fall under the soft sheets with each sleeping breath. She had an unpleasant frown tugged upon her brow that crinkled her forehead. Her lips were pursed and her cheeks sunken, as if she was having an undesirable dream. I took a soft step towards her, brushing the hair from her face with my pale fingers. Leaning down, I grazed my lips along her hard forehead. She mumbled sleepy nothings, the frown from her face dropping and her lips curling into a sleeping smile. I nibbled my lip and smiled back down at her. 

The skin contact left my lips tingling and sensitive, a slight pleasurable feeling that sent strange chills to my gut. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to ignore the desire within to touch her again. To graze my lips down her jaw... to feel her warm fingers entangled within my cold ones. I breathed out with a slight growl, mentally shaking these thoughts from my mind.  
I scribbled down a note with my apologies for my absence for the day, placing it neatly on her bedside table, and then wordlessly left the room.

~Reader Point Of View~

You stirred from your sleep, thrashing around with a grumble. The sun was high in the sky at this point, its rays shining through the large windows and illuminating the room unpleasantly bright. It hurt your sleepy eyes. The room was stiflingly warm and the thin material of your night gown clung to your body like a second skin, forcing you to tug at the fabric irritably. You buried your face into your pillow, mumbling curse words to yourself. You felt the signs of a headache begin to creepy past your temples towards your forehead. Like hundreds of little soldiers making camp within your skull. contempt

You tiredly flicked away a bead of sweat from your face, a sigh of frustration flaring your nostrils as you remembered the events that took place last night. You tensed, tilting your head towards the bed space next to you, only to see an ocean of empty silk sheets. You pursed your lips tightly as you lifted yourself to sit up in bed, crossing your legs and leaning up against the large headboard, your chin lifted, eyes closed.

You were embarrassed about your sloppy actions last night. You knew Elias knew you couldn’t help it. He knew about your crippling anxiety, and he treated you so well, but you wanted him to feel like you at least had some control over yourself. You let out a displeased sigh, clasping the untrained hairs from your forehead, trying to brush the irritating hairs from your skin. You felt utterly pathetic; a small, weak mess of a woman.

A white gleam caught your eye on your bedside table. It was a neatly folded piece of paper, with your name elegantly written on the top. You stared at the paper for a moment, twiddling your thumbs. Why did you feel so nervous reading a piece of paper?

With a sharp intake of breath, you took the piece of paper, shakily running the tips of your finger over the razor thin edges. You let out a hiss as the paper sliced through your skin, making an unwanted escape route for your blood. You licked your finger, the taste of copper so early in the morning causing your face to twitch in disgust. 

Wrapping some cloth around your finger that you had found in the bedside table drawers, you applied pressure to the wound to stop the painful bleeding. Your Grandmother had taught you that when you were a child as blood would always leave your body with your clumsy falls. The pressure would stop the bleeding, but the absence of loving maternal hugs would cause your young tears to persist. 

You felt a wave of sadness overtake your body at the thought of your neglecting Grandmother. You unfolded the delicate paper, slightly impressed by the graceful ink-written note. You read it with a small smile tugged upon your lips. King Elias had taken time out of his morning to write you this apology letter that he could not train with you today. He cared enough to do this for you, even when there was no need for him to do so. He was the King after all. He had King stuff to attend to, he didn’t need to apologize for it.

You felt your belly warm up with contentment as you gently folded the letter back up, placing it back on the bedside table. The King had told you to make yourself at home, which you though close to impossible. How were you supposed to act homely in a colossal castle that’s littered with mean-looking guards? You rubbed your temples, your anxiety yet again getting to you.

 _I will be okay_ you sighed to yourself. Maybe you could go practice a bit out in the courtyard? Yes, that’s what you will do. 

You took your time getting dressed, beginning to like the late morning sun that seeped through the bedroom window upon your cheeks. You knew you shouldn’t bother, but you couldn’t help but run your fingers through your hair, trying to tame it to a presentable look. You looked at yourself in the over-sized mirror, not feeling pretty. You looked like a tired, stressed mess. This didn’t help your irritated mood at all.

With yet another sigh, you left the bedroom. You snuck past the dining room, too ashamed to confront Prince Andrew after your disgraceful incident the night before. You walked down the spacious corridor, eyeing the guards at the end that stood at the door to the courtyard. They had puffed out chests, their faces graced with a stern look. They didn’t look too happy... what if they don’t allow you to pass? 

You twiddled your thumbs as you walked closer to the door, feeling small and unimportant compared to the colossal doors and men. The door was huge; how were you supposed to open it anyway? You were going to embarrassed yourself in front of the guards! You let out a small whimper, feeling the beginning of a panic attack begin to take place. With each step an unsettling mixture of fear and humiliation rose in your gut, making your throat thick and sore. Each swallow was pure torture.

Suddenly, without a turn of a head to regard you, the guards stepped forwards in unison. With each guard gripping the handles, the door swung open before you, presenting the warm courtyard outside, the sunlight pouring within the open frame. You stood in the doorway for a moment, eyeing each guard in awe. One guard turned to you, his once pursed lips pulling into a gentle smile, his hand gesturing you to pass.

“Oh! Thank you,” you stuttered, returning a shy smile to the guard. You stepped outside, a weird feeling pressing into your gut. You felt proud, important, and somewhat in charge. It felt great! You felt a burst of confidence arise within you. 

You stood in the center of the courtyard, silently practicing your breathing techniques. You moved your hands in and out with your rising and falling chest, a smile painted upon your lips. You did this for a good 30 minutes. You felt so good inside. So content, like you could do... anything. This mix of confidence and contentment made a weird brew of emotions within you, its steam fogging your thoughts far from clear.

You hesitantly brought your gloved hand to your face, flexing your metal dressed fingers. You stared at them for a solid minute, your confidence rising and falling, your breathing rising from exasperated and within a second falling back down to calm.

Suddenly, without any second thought, you scrunched up your face, your teeth dragging past your bottom lip. Your thumb hooked under your glove and in one slip, your glove was removed, your hand vulnerable and exposed. Second thoughts began to attack your mind, your breathing losing control. Your face turned in fear, yet you did not give in. 

You allowed your titanium glove to fall heavily to the floor, the chink of metal and singing birds the only sounds now to grace your ears. Your hand shook feebly, your whole arm becoming numb with fear. You clenched your teeth, a gentle growl bubbling in your throat as you began to twirl your fingers, the heat rising within your palm. You tried with everything to keep your breath regular, remembering Elias’ calm voice within your mind. His gentle voice, though imagined, calmed your heart beat ever so slightly.

_Hold your breath in your gut for 2 clicks of a finger, then release_

A flame roared to life in your palm. Your hair curled into long whisps of scarlet, your eyes glowing an unstoppable orange. Your arm almost dropped in fright, but a cold hand was suddenly upon your elbow, guiding your hand back into view. You gasped and tilted your head towards the cold breath that grazed your neck. That familiar pale face was so close to yours, his electric ice eyes looking so firm but yet warm.

“Breathe,” he spoke, his cool breath brushing past your cheeks. You pursed your lips with a nod, turning back to the fire that was growing within your palm. The King’s torso was pressed against your back, his fingers grazed your forearm, every inch of skin he touched left tingling. With his chin rested upon your shoulder, his pale fingers left your arm. He opened his palm next to yours, a cold whisp of ice and snow forming in the center of his creamy pink hand.  Your palms touched, your skin twitching and tingling in pleasure. You weren’t sure if Elias could feel it, but you sure as hell did.

The fire and ice were immediately attracted to each other as they danced into a beautiful palm-sized tornado of purple energy. It glowed brightly, the energy radiating from your palms speeding up your heart within your chest.

“Woah,” you breathed, stealing a glance back at the pale man that pressed against you. The bright colour illuminating his dimpled cheeks. You could see your own orange eyes reflected in his own as your line of sight connected. The combined energy of the two of you made your entire body tingle, causing you to bite your lip as slight pleasure numbed your lower stomach. The King chuckled as you glanced back at the purple energy in your palm. Letting out a graceful sigh, he retracted his palm with a flick, the ice whisp disappearing from his palm. He nodded at you to copy.

You hesitated for a moment, but the feeling of the King behind you made you feel content. You flexed your fingers and flicked your wrist just as Elias did, but your outcome was just a bit different.

You stumbled backwards and the flame grew and spewed from your palm. Elias caught you quickly, his smile falling from his pale face, his strong features casting shadows upon his godly face as your flame grew. 

“_____, you need to stay calm. This is okay,” he ordered. “You will feel weak. Do not be afraid.”  Your knees began to wobble, overpowering weakness taking over your body limb by limb. You collapsed to the floor, your knees taking the full blow. Elias kneeled with you, watching the fire as it grew.

“Do not move your palm. Breathe!” he commanded in a bark. You were terrified as the fire began to take strange shapes. Elias reached for your glove but hesitated, watching your fire take eccentric shapes. Elias clasped your shoulder, his squeeze giving you courage.

“Do not be afraid, _____,” he encouraged. 

You felt all your energy leave your body in one go. You leaned back into Elias with a whimper, your eyelids fluttering. You felt the heat before your body slow to a stop; the sound of roaring flames dying to silence. You moaned with exhaustion, struggling to open your eyes. You heard Elias laugh from above you.

You breathed heavily, opening your eyes to what you thought was the blinding sun. You used your gloved hand as shelter for your eyes from the sun, waiting for your pupils to adjust to the light. Your scarlet hair let down gently to its normal shape, but remained to glow a deathly red. As your orange eyes adjusted, each muscle working to take in the incredible image before you.

A small sparrow, completely engulfed in flames hovered above you, his tiny beak opening with each little song. You let out a gasp as the bird flew closer to your face, its red eyes boring into yours. The small bird was completely shaped from whisping flames, its small wingspan curling with the hundreds of shades of red. It was moving, pulsating heat-energy above your eyes, it’s little wings flapping without effort, small whisps of fire falling from its moving limbs. 

What was this? Had you created this?

You stayed deadly quiet, raising a finger above your fallen frame to the flaming bird, allowing a place for the small engulfed critter to rest. The little bird landed on your finger, whisps of flames spreading from its wings. The bird's little flame claws wrapped around your pointed extremity. It tilted its head and looked at you with a little cheep.

“Watch this,” Elias whispered. He made a ball with his hand, twirling his fingers around and around, creating energy within his palm. Without much effort at all, a small blue bird took off from his palm, snow falling from its ice wings with each swoop. 

Your lips wobbled into a smile. With tears brimming within your eyes you let out a laugh as your little fire bird took off from your shaky finger, accompanied by a little icy buddy. You watched, leaning against Elias as the ice and fire bird flew out of reach together, your creation doing a little flip as it went. Elias joined in the on the contempt laughter, the two of you sitting in each other’s arms for the moment being.

“I-I did it?! I can’t believe I...” you trailed off, staring at your ungloved hand. You flicked your wrist, a small sprout of flames coming to life. Your scarlet hair burst into life again, a strand of fire licking Elias’ cheek as he was not prepared to dodge your untamed mane. The King hissed releasing you slightly to apply his cold fingers to the wound.

“Oh I’m-“ you whispered with concern. You flicked your wrist again as you turned to face the King, the flames descending into nothing. 

“Shh, you apologize too much!” he chuckled, releasing his fingers from his dimpled cheeks. A painful red line seared through his cheek. You wanted to touch his cheek and apologize, but that would just end up with a bigger mess. 

“I am proud of you,” Elias spoke up, gradually rising from his kneel. He took your gloved hand in his and helped you to a wobbly stand. Your orange eyes dropped your wrist, flicking the flames on and off. You swallowed, your mouth dry from being open for such a long period of time, and glanced up at Elias. Your chest fell as you let out a sigh, a fat tear escaping your lid and tattooing your cheek with a wet stream. You quickly wiped it away and tried to smile again, but your twitching lips prevented you from doing so. 

You didn’t know how to feel.

Elias did though. His smile was large, his lips pulled over his teeth into a large smile. His eyes were warm as he brushed a piece of stray scarlet hair from your cheeks, making sure that it was not alight. His skin came in contact with yours, leaving you sensitive and tingly yet again. It felt so pleasurable when he touched you, and you couldn’t conceal the gentle flare of your nostrils.

“I’m not burning anything!” you continued, staring at your palm again. “I am controlling my flame! I am... I am in control.” You didn’t know what came over you next. You were so blinded with happiness that you couldn’t stop yourself. You jumped up and wrapped your bare arms around the King’s exposed neck in a hug, your cheek pressing against his cold one.

The two of you only held this position for a brief moment before the pleasure hit you hard. You curled yourself away and stumbled backwards, your breath hitching in your throat. You dared to make eye contact with the King; what you saw frightened you. He looked _mad._

“______, you need to remember that I am your King. Do not touch me like that again, do you understand?” he spoke, his voice powerful and nose curled in anger, but you could make out the slight wobble within his words You sunk back into yourself, terrified by his new tone of voice. Oh its funny how the mood could change so quickly.

“I’m sorry,” you whimpered. “I-“

The King turned from you quickly, taking large strides from your trembling body. The stern guards opened the door without breaking their firm stare into nothing, allowing Elias to disappear from your sight.

He left you alone in the courtyard. 

_Alone._ Nobody to comfort you. Nobody to reassure you that you are safe from yourself. He knew damn well you needed that and he still left you. You curled your face through the tears, feeling your hair beginning to flare again. Without any second thought, you grabbed your glove, slipping it over your exposed hand.

King Elias left you unsettled and humiliated as you dragged yourself back into the castle. Too afraid to eat a very late breakfast, you slumped back into your assigned chambers, breathing a word to nobody. Your stomach growled impatiently to be pleased with food, but the worry bet that feeling in a fist fight, anxiety taking complete control over your body.

You were a nervous wreck.

~Elias Point Of View~

Oh God did he feel like shit. He didn’t want to leave the girl, but he had to. 

_He had to..._

He had to leave quickly; he couldn’t let her see his blush. The fear in his eyes. The worry, the concern, anything that may come across as weak.

_He was the God damn King!_

He couldn’t let her know the pleasure he got from her when they touched.

_No! Stop it Elias! You are the King!_

He couldn’t let her know how much he wanted to be with her, to touch her, to taste her.

He couldn’t let her know about how much he wanted to explore the young fire girl.


	6. Male!Elsa x Reader - On The Same Level (Part 6)

You glared at the reflection before you, your gloved fists clenched in a rigid clasp. The lunchtime sun fought its way through the drawn curtains, it's warm gleam resting upon your cheeks. The light illuminated the whites of your eyes, emphasizing the red smudges and reflecting off the tears that were caught in your spiky eyelashes. You had been filtering through a few emotions to say the least for the last hour, humiliation over coming them all. 

But now rage seemed to rise out of its quiet house within you.

How dare he treat you like so? He should have just let you leave in the first place when you attempted to! Your jaw was clamped as you pressed your gloved hands against the vast mirror before you, the metal fingertips already gleaming orange.

You didn’t need Elias anymore. It was quite obvious that you had overstayed your welcome by the mood change of the King. If you left the castle, or even the kingdom, you could easily start a new life for yourself, right? Get a job, one that doesn’t involve fabrics of course! Maybe a blacksmith? You had no knowledge of making tools but you could learn! It can’t be that hard.

Right? 

With a sharp growl of frustration, you yanked your palms away from the mirror. The reflective glass had crudely melted under your heated touch, leaving an awkward hand print upon the broad surface. You look at your distorted face through the bumped handprint. It was not worth wasting anymore tears; it was time for you to depart this castle. 

You glanced around the bedroom. You didn’t even need to pack a bag; you had nothing but the clothes upon your back. You pursed your lips and sighed through your nose. With one last scan of the royal bedroom, the humiliating reminder that you didn’t belong here taunted you. With a nibble of the inside of your cheek, you reached for the door your handle. Your metal finger tips brushed against the metal before you crumpled to your knees, a frigid electric shock rocking you to your fiery core. You clenched your eyes, your iris’ swirling with a violent orange, your hair igniting with a whisp.

The bedroom door flew open. Elias stood before your fallen frame, his delirious eyes glowing a frantic blue. It was obvious he had experienced the same shock as you, but you had never seen his eyes glow like this before. It was frightening. 

You stumbled to your feet and managed to take a step back to take a good look at your polar opposite. He looked distraught, some of his creamy slicked hair fallen upon his white forehead.

“______ please,” he breathed. You took a step back from him.

“Please,” he pleaded, “don’t go. I need to speak to you. It is important.” Your face crumpled.

“Don’t you dare!” you growled. “I-I don’t care if you’re the king! I don’t want to be here anymore Elias.”

“I can’t. I can’t let you go ______.” The King shifted his weight on his feet, his frame towering over you. You grit your teeth, your fingers twitching. Elias reached forward to touch your shoulder, a small smile tugging on his pink lips. He was smiling at you like one would smile at a child.

You curved your body from him, slapping his hand away from you with your own. He cried out in pain, grasping his injured hand, a prominent red streak forming over his pale extremity. A pang of guilt stabbed within your stomach to see Elias in agony like that.

You looked at your glowing gloves before resting your eyes back on the man. He may be powerful, but so are you.

“Don’t touch me,” you firmly said. “If that rule applies to me than it applies to you too!” Elias stood to his full height again, a scowl pulling on his handsome features. You mimicked his face, returning a just as sour glare.

"Y-you frightened me, Elias! You are fine one minute with me touching you, the next you are threatening me. I don't need this humiliation. I want to be on my own and find my own way."

“Don’t do this _______,” he warned. “I need to talk to you. It’s important!” Your chest rose with a breath, anger seeming to get the best of you.

“Get out of my way, Elias,” you said through gritted teeth. You did not remove your furious flaming iris’ from his own icy glow, both your pupils borrowing into each other's powerful core. You attempted a step forward but Elias reacted too quickly. With a flick of his wrist, a sharp barrier of ice spread out across your path, one icy blade pressed against your throat. You took a step back in shock, breaking your glare from him. He did not break his own stare, though his lip did tremble with a rigid breath.

You gawked at the barrier with disbelief, but this was gradually replaced with rage. The heat of your gasps melted the blade that pressed against your windpipe. With a tilt of your head, you grasped the end of your glove with your teeth and yanked your hand free, repeating it with your other hand. Elias swallowed, fear beginning to gleam through his eyes.

“______!” Elias commanded. “Stop! We don’t have to do this, alright?” You ignored his plea. With a furious roar, you pointed your right hand towards his barrier. Elias reacted quicker than you, covering your hand in an exceptionally heavy layer of ice before your flame could leave your finger tips. Your arm dropped from the weight to your side.

Elias’ yells seemed to blur as anger completely took you over. You used your free hand to lift your iced hand to your face. You chuckled lowly, your red eyes flickering towards Elias’ blue orbs. Your lips tugged into a crooked smile as the ice prison cracked profusely, warm water gushing down your arm. Elias watched the ice melt, his lips curling in irritation.

“Listen to me! You know how your fire spreads! You have not yet learnt how to control your power fully. There is only so much I can do to stop the spread of your fire, _______. If you light this room up, you will harm many innocent people! You will hurt Kristen and my brother! Is that really want you want?” You glared at Elias, your fingertips twitching.

“Remember your grandmother, _______.”

“Don’t you dare,” you whispered.

“You need to remember her. What you did to her.”

“Don’t you dare!” you roared. Elias readied his hands in the case of another attack, slowly stepping towards you.

“You will hurt people,” he whispered, still maintaining his steps towards you. "I need you to breathe, ________."

“I don’t want to!” you yelled through your tears. With a sniffle, you look up at Elias and realized he was advancing on you. Your hair roared up in flames again, giving him a warning to step back.

Both of you raised your hands at the same time, your teeth bared. Neither of you were going to back down.

Things are going to get messy.


End file.
